Azuran (Verse)
~The future of a planet, the rise of a noble, and the war between two great guilds~ '' 'Absolutely MASSIVE Work in Progress!' About Azuran is a verse created by ExerciseDancefloors. It details the story of Voltis Everian, a young noble who must fight for the future of his home and the honor of his family. The story acts as a Prelude to Existence Key. Summary (WIP) The Planet of Azuran is at war, an unknown force has influenced many of its people, and Voltis Everian must fight to protect all he knows from certain destruction. When the Everian Guild's former allies, the Ravan Guild, become hostile and begin to conquer territory across the world, a conflict begins that could prove to be everyone's undoing. Can Voltis, his family, and the rest of the Guild put a stop to this madness, or will a great evil take dominion over their homeworld? Powers of AZURAN Energy The source of a Cobaltion or Azuranite’s power is the ability to manipulate “Energy”, or the hidden powers of the world itself. Energy on Azuran works differently than in real life; it isn’t simply a part of physics or metaphysics, but rather a raw form of power that is entirely paranormal in nature. Energy comes in three primary forms, but most beings can only use one. It is a concept very similar to "Chi" or "Aura", albeit omnipresent among all native species on Azuran. ' ' * '''Positive Energy' -- The most common form of energy, used by nearly all life on the planet; it typically manifests as either bright blue, red, or green, and is more easily accessible in comparison to other forms of energy. Many of those who wield Positive Energy possess an aura that can best be described as brave, hopeful, and awe-inspiring. * Neutral Energy -- This form of energy is rather hard to come across, as it is unaffected by the spectrum itself. Typically manifesting as either blank white or purple, Neutral Energy is the most stable of the three forms, and can be manipulated with the most fluidity, although it is difficult to maintain and requires natural skill to manifest. Those who wield Neutral Energy are highly unique individuals, even among other unique individuals. * Negative Energy -- The darkest form of energy and by far the most unstable, Negative Energy can only be utilized by those with the most passion and the greatest ambition. It typically manifests as dark blue or pitch black, although it can be a deep crimson as well. Anyone wielding Negative Energy has been fixed on their goals and cannot be persuaded by any means. * Omni Energy -- An almost unheard of form of energy that combines the traits of Positive, Neutral, and Negative Energy. Users are immune to attack from other forms of energy because they encompass and control the entire spectrum. They are considered deities among their peers. * Charge '''-- The level of power a Cobaltion or Azuranite is currently at, from one to one hundred percent. An individual's maximum charge ability grows as they get older; by the age of 18 they will have reached full power. Stronger individuals are capable of '''Overcharge, which allows them to be strengthened untold magnitudes beyond their maximum charge. Potency of both Charge and Overcharge varies greatly ''by each individual's age and/or natural skill. Races / Species (WIP) Sentient / Dominant * '''Cobaltions' (Blue/Purple Haired, Red/Pink Eyed, Pale Skinned Humanoids, Azuran's most successful inhabitants) * Azuranites (Large, Bulky, Crystalline Beings, Azuran's first inhabitants) * Viritians (Black Haired, Red Eyed, Palish-Gray Skinned Humanoids, Immigrants from a destroyed planet) Semi Sentient * Endonites (Underground Tunnel Inhabitants, Operate around a hive mind) * Geovites (Wraiths that protect the Planetary Core) Non Sentient * ??? (To Be Added) Noble Guilds and Civilizations (To Be Added) Cultures and Beliefs of Azuran (To Be Added) History and Characteristics of Azuran (To Be Added) Blogs * AZURAN: Blog One Characters and Tiers (WIP) God Tiers Horde of the Plague Demon * Demon Overlord Plagithus * Demon Conqueror Skaldt * ??? (To Be Added) Deities of Azuran * Volteragon * Hyzera * Seripentrys Great Heroes * Voltis Everian * Raiva Everian * Fero Mynir * Rina Everian * Etra Vintaryx * Naka Iterrus Top Tiers Everian Guild (Nobles & High Ranks) * Exilus Everian * Adepta Everian * Jade Everian * Kai Iterrus * Toran Everian * Thantier Aduran * Braede Everian * (TBA) Ravan Guild (Nobles & High Ranks) * Jakk Ravan * Karra Ravan * Great General Ram Krimso * Grand Admiral Rem Krimso * Core Commander Nyka Tehna * Kahn Fyresturm * Kaine Ravan * Miran Ravan * Mina Ravan * Meli Ravan * (TBA) Neutral / Defectors * Katanya Uleran * Ter'adir * Mel'avir High Tiers High-Level Mercenaries * Tai Uleran * Lei Uleran * Hemogi * (TBA) Everian Commanders * Keis Mynir * Aido Hida * (TBA) Ravan Commanders * Byron Ahnli * Imari Herashi * Senari Herashi * Emerion Tygon * * (TBA) Mid Tiers * ??? (TBA) Low Tiers Low-Level Mercenaries * Ker'al the Nomad * Jun Kii * The Xai Twins * Uriah * Deize Guromi * (TBA) Trivia * This is the absolute weakest Existence Key story arc, and the only one which can be properly tiered. Category:Verses Category:Science Fantasy Verses Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses